The invention relates to a brake lining wear indicating device which is inserted into an aperture of the brake lining carrier of a drum or disc brake from the side which is facing away from the brake lining and secured in said opening.
Both drum and disc brakes have brake linings and/or brake lining carriers to accommodate linings of different thickness, depending on the lining material and type of brake. Accordingly, the individual parts for securing the assembly position of the known devices for indicating the reliable wear limit of the brake lining are different and numerous.
Consequently, conventional indicating devices have to be suited in their construction to the respective thicknesses of the brake linings and/or the lining carriers, thus necessitating a multiplicity of different individual components.
In an indicating device of the initially mentioned type, as described in European application No. EP 0 304 356 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,350), the holder is provided on both ends of the cylindrical area with an annular shoulder. The distance of the annular shoulders is matched to the thickness of the brake lining carrier. If this distance is too great, then the holder together with the inserted contact member could perform an axial movement relative to the brake lining carrier, which is undesirable. However, if the distance is too small, then the holder cannot be inserted into the aperture of the brake lining carrier at all.